


While the crowd is waiting for the final kiss

by valyrian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood, F/F, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrian/pseuds/valyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sansa sat there, cradling the girl's cheek in her palm, the fingers of her other hand wound tightly around Margaery's own. It happened slowly, so slowly. Margaery kept insisting Sansa leave, run, climb. When she didn't move the older girl finally gave up, sighing. Her eyes found Sansa's and she just smiled up at her, defeated. The whole world was probably watching their intimate moment right now, no doubt close-ups of the two girl's pained faces gracing every screen in Panem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the crowd is waiting for the final kiss

"You still have time," Margaery whispered, her breath just visible in the mist. "You can still escape. Run, please."

"I'm not leaving you," Sansa replied, setting down her dagger and dropping her backpack on the ground. Margaery's arrows lie abandoned with her bow a few feet away. Blood trickled from her temple slowly, but at her abdomen was a gash so deep that blood almost poured from it. Sansa had tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, no use. It wouldn't be long now.

She had almost stopped him, almost. The boy from district 2 that had slashed Margaery with his sword and opened her forehead with his knife. Sansa had stopped him from killing her right then, driving her own dagger into his shoulder blades, but she was too slow, distracted by Margaery as she slumped against a tree. The boy got away. Sansa can't even remember his name, but she won't ever forget his wormy lips curling into a smile as he made Margaery scream.

Sansa gently lifted Margaery's head and set it on her own lap. They were so exposed, and 6 tributes were still out there, searching, hunting. Somehow Sansa didn't care. She didn't care at all. All she could think about was Margaery dying, all alone.

So Sansa sat there, cradling the girl's cheek in her palm, the fingers of her other hand wound tightly around Margaery's own. It happened slowly, so slowly. Margaery kept insisting Sansa leave, run, climb. When she didn't move the older girl finally gave up, sighing. Her eyes found Sansa's and she just smiled up at her, defeated. The whole world was probably watching their intimate moment right now, no doubt close-ups of the two girl's pained faces gracing every screen in Panem.

Margaery shivered, her breathing growing shallow. Hot tears seemed to swell in Sansa's stomach and then broke through, dripping into Margaery's hair. She sobbed, but she couldn't say why. She didn't even know Margaery very well. They hadn't been allies, and they were from polar opposite districts, but somehow Sansa felt like she was losing a true friend. Or maybe it was that she was losing what have been a true friend.

Whatever the reason, she sobbed. Margaery's eyebrows wrinkled in worry at Sansa's dismay. _She is so brave_ , Sansa thought numbly. _She’s the one dying and she’s worried about me._

Margaery's eyes closed slowly. Before she had time to think, Sansa leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Margaery's. They were slightly cold, and that made Sansa even sadder. She felt Margaery stir slightly under the kiss, her breath so faint it almost felt nonexistant. Sansa pulled away and felt Margaery's hand grip at her's tighter.

Margaery's lips moved slightly, and Sansa caught two words hang in the air for only a moment. "Thank you." And then she was gone, just like that.

Sansa sat there with Margaery for what felt like hours. Not moving, barely breathing. She didn't make an effort to flee or take shelter. She didn't even make a sound. When Margaery had gone something sharp had broken inside of Sansa, twisting, burning.

Eventually someone found her, but Sansa didn't even look up to see who it was. After a few moments she heard an arrow zip through the air and find her heart, and she joined Margaery against the tree until there was only darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from 'Hints' by José González (which I listened to on repeat while writing this.)
> 
> For Tibby, as always.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on my last fic, I really appreciate it and I'll try not to underestimate my own writing too much from now on. :)


End file.
